No More Cry
by Matrix14
Summary: Very dramatic (I hope). Quite powerful (I hope). There's a very suprising twist at the end. Please r/r.


  
  
No More Cry  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanna feel just like before,  
Before the rain came in my door.  
  
Running, running away. No one can see the pain in my eyes. It's raining, I don't care. The howling wind   
tangles my hair and screams at me to stop. I ignore the endless falling of the rain and run on, tripping and   
falling on the fallen branches and roots.   
  
Shook me up turned me round,  
Made me cry till I would drown.  
  
The rain runs down my face, mingling with the tears that already flow freely. I don't know where I'm going, I  
don't care where I'm going. Weeping, sobbing, happiness and sorrow. I don't have any tears left to cry and   
all I know is the pain I feel.  
  
Stole the daylight brought the night,  
So much anger I would fight.  
  
It's dark, both in my mind and all around me. I feel nothing, all I know is that I must run on. I must scream. I   
have so much anger, it burns inside of me and I have to get rid of it. I want to kill you, you hurt me so much.  
I don't want to kill you, I love you.  
  
Lost my youth amid the blue,  
Saw all the loneliness in you.  
  
You took my youth, my innocence, my purity and you crushed it in your passion. I thought I loved you. That   
was why I gave myself to you. I do love you. The loneliness I thought I saw in you was my own, reflected in  
your eyes. Your eyes, so cold in dismissing me, betraying me.  
  
Wanna help you give you love,  
Shine some light out from the mud.  
  
I poured my soul out to you, gave you love which I never saw in return. I'm running still, the branches like   
clawing fingers tear my robes, the rain lashes down on me. I'm drenched, the water running off my hair and  
face, I hope the rain will wash away the pain.  
  
Fill the empty find a rhyme,  
A brighter day, a better time.  
  
I think back to the happy times we had, laughing, kissing. Now I realise it was empty for you, nothing   
special. To me it was everything, you were everything. You broke my heart and ruined my life the day you  
met her. Her. She was Hermione, now she's just the thing that took you away.  
  
But I'm wondering where I'm gone,  
Can't find the truth within my song.  
And all I have I'll give to you,  
To let you know you're not alone....  
  
I gave all I had to you and you took it all and gave nothing to me. You said you felt alone, overshadowed,  
I understood. I let you talk, I listened. I was willing to face hell for you and I did. I told everyone how I felt you  
and I was tortured for it. Then you denied everything you had told me and left me alone.  
  
I'm telling you:  
I'm smiling for you only,  
I'm trying for you solely,  
I'm praying for you only,  
No more cry, no more cry....  
  
I'm here at last, where I first told you. I'm going now, you needn't grieve for me, you have Hermione. You   
have the person you love. You have the person for whose love you betrayed me and left me. As I stand and  
look down into the depths, the water looks almost friendly compared to your eyes when you told me you  
loved her. I take a deep breath and whisper your name, the name that I hate with all my heart, the name I  
love forever.  
"Ron."   
As I fall into icy depths, a knife embedded in my side, I hear you scream my name and run to me. But  
there's no more cry where I'm going to.   
The world goes black. I feel myself float away and I see you drag my body out of the now scarlet water and  
hold me, screaming my name as if it will bring me back.  
"Harry!" You shout.  
I'm sorry, but there's no more cry where I'm going to. No more cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry, Ron and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling.   
The song 'No More Cry' was written by The Corrs; 2000 Songs of PolyGram International Inc./Beacon   
Communications Music Co., BMI.  
The plot belongs to me as far as I know. I apologise if it bears any resemblence to anyone else's.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about that, I'm just in a really depressed mood and I've got stuck in a rut as far as 'Window   
To My Soul' and 'Walk Two Moons' are concerned. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome and will be   
taken into consideration.   
Thanx to all the people who told me what MWPP means and thanx to anyone who reviews.  
  
  
  



End file.
